The Princess and the Pauper
by Maruchan-Ramen
Summary: Kagome is a princess who's fed up with life as royalty. She escapes into the real world and runs into Inuyasha, a notorious and dare-delivish theif that she's had an memorable incounter with before...
1. The Unpleasant Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

**Author Note:** Originally, the characters were Lana Arishima and a guy named Fujimaro. They were my own made-up characters and after typing the first chapter, I realized how similar Fujimaro was to Inuyasha thus resulted in me writing an Inu/Kag fanfic.   
  
Chapter 1  
The Unpleasant Meeting  
  
Kagome Higurashi scowled at the intruder, daring him to openly insult her once more. Instead, the boy just glared at her through golden-brown orbs as his eyebrows weaved into thick disapproval.  
  
"Heh! What do you take me for woman? A beggar?" he asked indignantly. Upon seeing her amused smile, he glanced down at his hands which were currently locked in a death grip around an apple. He did not wait for an answer and tossed the apple aside. "What?!" he growled angrily. The woman simply shook her head.  
  
"Just so you know," he began lowly. "I will not bow down to scum like you." And with that, the boy vanished before her eyes. Kagome gaped in awe as a black mist began to fade. What started out as a simple walk in the Imperial Gardens, turned out to be an encounter with a cunning thief. If it were not for her keen sense of danger, Kagome would have never realized his presence. When she finally did, she had let her loud mouth get the better and, as it turns out, the stranger was a bit of a hothead.

–Flashback-  
  
"Kaori, I'll be in the gardens" Kagome called. A moment later, a short girl appeared holding a tray piled high with towels. She was fairly small with long onyx-black hair that flowed in wisp down her back. Kaori smiled warmly at her friend. Although she was merely a servant, Kagome treated her as an equal.  
  
"Yes your Highness" Kaori joked in a high-pitched squeak. Kagome rolled her eyes and proceeded through the sliding doors of her bedroom. "I've had enough of Sachicko!" Kagome huffed before hearing her friend's laughter penetrate through the now closed doors. She cursed under her breath and briskly walked down the crisscross path.   
  
Kagome inhaled the perfume of spring: cherry blossoms, magnolia, camellia, peach-blossoms, and Azalea all invaded her nose and she shivered in delight. This was her sanctuary from the troubles of the palace. As she walked pass the berry brambles, she felt another's presence. Kagome froze in her tracks and dove behind a willow when her eye caught a glimpse of black from behind. She panted at the sudden lurch and her heart beat furiously.  
  
"Why, if it isn't the princess" a voice snarled. Kagome stiffened at his awareness of her hiding spot. Hadn't she passed him? How is it that she didn't see something so obvious? Kagome carefully stepped out from behind the tree, letting her fingers glide gently through the rough bark. There, perched on top of the stone wall, sat a boy. His long, silver hair cascaded down his back like a waterfall and his stern gaze was enough to make her want to melt.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get pass the guards?" Kagome asked, her anger finally setting in. She studied his lean form and black garments until her eyes fell upon a sword hilt sticking out behind his right shoulder. Kagome backed away slightly, an ominous feeling creeping over her conscience. The boy laughed at her attempts to run. Kagome stopped, and shot him a dangerous glare. His laughing faded as he jumped off the wall. Kagome gritted her teeth and held her ground. He landed a few meters away and began walking towards her.

"I-I'll ask you once again," Kagome began, slightly stuttering, "Who are you?" The boy ignored her and continued to approach her. Kagome felt her legs turn to jelly and cursed quietly. When he was a couple inches away from her, he smirked at her expression; eyes squeezed shut, wrinkled forehead, and bitten bottom lip. She made it seem like he was going to kill her! The satisfied boy made his way past her and stopped when he was a foot away. Without turning, he spoke.

"Relax woman, you're too ugly to kill." This comment shocked her out of oblivion and she spun around to face him. 'How dare he insult me' she thought. 'First he barges in here and scares the living daylights out of me and now he insults me'

"Why you...you...you jerk!" she snapped. The boy looked unfazed by her sudden movement and insult. (It was kind of pathetic) He just turned and gazed at her, a look of boredom on his face. Kagome flushed, realizing how stupid she must have sounded at the moment. She quickly gathered what little courage she had left and shot him an icy glare. That all melted away when she noticed the condition of his clothes. They were tattered, thin and scratched all over. Ironically, a cold gust of wind blew and she could have sworn he flinched.

"Are you cold?" Kagome asked out of the blue, concern lacing her words. She did not expect this simple question to result in all out chaos.

"C-C-cold?" he coughed out, "Feh! What do you take me for, some weakling?!" by now, he was yelling and Kagome was afraid he would pull out his sword and finish her off. She quickly pushed that thought aside as her stubborn personality flared in annoyance.

"It was a simple question," Kagome retorted, "I was just—" But before she could finish, he was already rambling on about the difference between humans and demons. Kagome stopped short from making a remark when she registered the words.

"You—you're a demon?" she asked in awe. Kagome had never seen a demon before, and was always advised to keep away from them because of their temper and belligerence. 'Hmm, perhaps father was right' she thought looking at the boy. She couldn't help but smile at the puppy ears.

"No," he grimaced while averting his gaze from her curious chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm a hanyou" he said with a shrug. He expected her to be disgusted, to scream for the guards, or to recoil with fear. Instead, she nodded approvingly and proceeded to ask if he was hungry. This resulted in another quick comeback and insult. And with that, he simply disappeared leaving a flustered princess.

-End of Flashback-

**A/N:** I had to removed the first chapter to fix up some errors and as a result, deleted the whole story! Sorry, it's back up now. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Work, Dinner, and Annoucements

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

**Author Note: **As you can tell, I have added a few of my own characters. I'll probably add Miroku and Sango later on too. Sorry if it's moving along kind of slowly. I'm still trying to tie everything together and it's proving to be quite difficult! Sorry, on with the fanfic!

Chapter 2   
Work, Dinner, and Announcements

"And then he just disappeared!" Kagome exclaimed, waving her hands frantically in the air to give a more dramatic effect. "Hold still!" Kaori laughed and continued to brush Kagome's long, smooth black hair. For a princess, Kagome could act so weird sometimes.  
  
"You can't just disappear," Kaori said while battling a knot. "There has to be another way" she finished with a sigh. They had spent all afternoon chatting about the so called, 'mysterious stranger'. He didn't seem much of a threat, more like a tramp who wandered into the gardens. Of course, Kagome never did like to admit feelings of intimidation.  
  
"Well, there was a bit of black smoke..." Kagome began.  
  
"Wait a minute, black smoke?" Kaori interrupted, raising an eyebrow in interest. Perhaps that could explain why he seemed to disappear. Before Kagome could reply, a shrill voice called her name from down the hall. Both girls looked at each other in exasperation. They both mouthed the word 'Sachicko' before rolling their eyes and bursting in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Your highness?" the squeaky voice called again. In a matter of seconds, a fairly plump woman poked her head into Kagome's room carrying an armful of books.   
  
"Ah! Here you are." She wore her chestnut brown hair in a tight bun and used an excessive amount of makeup.  
  
"Gomen Sachicko, didn't know you were looking for me" Kagome lied, smiling at the woman. If it hadn't been for the fact that Sachicko was Kagome's personal tutor, she would have liked to make friends with the woman. In fact, she had tried countless times before but it had proven to be quite useless. Besides the fact that Sachicko possessed the most high- pitched voice Kagome had ever heard, she was also very strict when it came to educating young minds.  
  
"Nevertheless, I have found you princess and now if you'll excuse us..." she said turning to Kaori. Kaori bowed before leaving a tutor with a disappointed princess. After three solid hours of studying math, science and literature, Sachicko took out a half-finished pillow and handed it to Kagome. Kagome groaned in agony; she hated needlework just as much as math. Sachicko shook her head, disapprovingly as Kagome began to stitch away. Kagome yelped every now and then when her fingers came in contact with the sharp needle and was relieved when the lesson was finally over.  
  
"I will see you again tomorrow," Sachicko said while picking up her supplies. "And don't make me look for you again." Kagome chuckled inwardly at the thought of Sachicko rushing around madly looking for her. Of course, she knew a pissed off tutor was never a good thing. A pissed off Sachicko was even worse.  
  
"Ok, arigato Sachicko" Kagome said happily and watched her head towards the north side of the citadel, towards the entrance. Kagome sighed and examined her pricked fingers. They contrasted with the normally smooth skin. The sound of the dinner bell brought her back to reality and she rushed upstairs. When she arrived in the dining room, everyone was already seated and food was being served by dozens of maids. Kagome made her way to her seat as quietly as possible only to be caught off guard.  
  
"Kagome's late again!" tattled Souta, her little brother. He laughed at the way she sulked to the table after being caught. After eying him evilly, Kagome sat down and joined her family, as well as a few lords and ladies. They simply nodded a greeting and continued discussing this and that. 'This is what I hate about castle-life' Kagome thought, 'It's the same everyday'. Her thoughts were interrupted by her father's pounding on the polished wooden table.  
  
"As you all know, these are very dangerous times," he said, his voice booming across the table. 'I didn't know that' Kagome thought as murmurs of agreement filled the room. "I advise you all to be on your guard for possible traitors for there are those out there who would not hesitate to kill you" he continued to a now quiet audience. He directed his attention to Kagome but still kept his voice strong, as if speaking to everyone.   
  
"Kagome, you will move up a few floors" he said. It came out more as a command then a request.   
  
"But why father?" Kagome asked, slightly whining. She loved her room. It was much different from the other more modern rooms. Hers had old fashioned sliding doors and paper-thin walls that welcomed warm breezes. It was one of the oldest rooms that hadn't been knocked down when the castle was remodeled and it stood right next to her favorite place: the gardens.  
  
"Kagome, it's not safe anymore" he replied swiftly. "You will do as I say and move into a room of your choosing on the fourth floor." Kagome was about to argue when she remembered who she was speaking to.  
  
"Yes father" Kagome replied through gritted teeth. To her relief, no one noticed her un-ladylike manner and she took that to her advantage by quickly stuffing her mouth with bread, cheese, and a chicken drumstick. She did this for two reasons the obvious being her hunger while the second to keep her blabbering mouth occupied. After eating her heart's desire, her attention was brought back to her father again when he cleared his throat.  
  
"We will have a special guest tomorrow," he announced gaining everyone's attention. "He is an honorable and distinguishable member of the Matsumoto family." 'Matsumoto' Kagome thought. 'Where have I heard that name before?' A second later, her question was answered.  
  
"You remember Miroku do you not?"


	3. The Escape Plan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

**Author Note: **I'm trying to move things along so Kagome can finally see Inuyasha again. Sorry for the slowness of this fic. I'm know you're probably patiently waiting for Inuyasha to make another appearance. To be honest, so am I!

Chapter 3  
The Escape Plan

The next morning, Kagome woke to the sound of shuffling feet and giggles. She opened her eyes wearily and found herself in the presence of two servant girls, Emi and Naomi. They were busily sweeping her room while spreading rumors, as usual. Both were much too busy to realize the princess eavesdropping.

"…he's arriving this afternoon" the tall blond one, Emi said. She subconsciously brushed a hand through her thick, curly hair and sighed happily. Kagome tried to put on her best 'I am asleep' posture. Naomi glanced at the princess before speaking.

"I hope he gropes me this time" she whispered through a spasm of blushing. Kagome went into a fit of coughing and gagging which sent both girls dashing out the door in shame. 'How could anyone like that pervert?' she thought, now choking.

Breakfast that morning was full of clatter and commotion. Apparently, it wasn't just Emi and Naomi who wanted to meet Miroku.

"Pass the salt!" Souta cried over the noise.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, straining to hear her little brother. It was simply impossible to hold any intelligent conversation over this racket. Souta shook his head as Kagome picked up a couple slices of bread and headed to her room instead. While walking down the halls, she ate hungrily. Her presence during breakfast time wasn't all that important and she rarely attended. Usually, it was just to swipe some food.

Once there, she found it empty. 'Wow, these people work fast' Kagome thought as she made her way into the gardens. Only, she was stopped. By a huge, beefy looking man with rippling muscles and face half hidden by a mask. Just another palace guard.

"Um, excuse me" Kagome asked politely. She waiting for him to move but the man made no movement whatsoever. Impatient, Kagome clicked her heals on the wood floors and waited.

"Sorry miss, your highness 'mam," the man slurred. "You're not allowed in the gardens anymore—kings orders."

"What did he say?!" Kagome asked, infuriated. Her father was practically trying to cage her in! Without bothering to let him answer, Kagome stalked out of her room. She immediately felt bad about her actions. Why was she acting so stuck up? So rude? Kagome was tempted to turn back and apologize when the sounds of horns interrupted her thoughts. It signified the arrival of Miroku. Kagome made her way to the entrance where she found her family, along with a mass of spectators and guests.

"Glad you could join us," her father commented dryly as Kagome made her way to his side. Kagome was about to ask about her rights to walk in the gardens when she heard an 'eh hem'. Kagome turned to face a horse. Was she going crazy? Or did the horse just speak? Kagome was baffled by the horse's actions that she didn't notice a man slide off and bow to her family.

"I'd like to introduce you to my lovely wife," the king said. Kagome turned to her father. Why was he introducing her mother to this horse? And then it hit her. She peered around the horse and saw a man…or rather, a boy. He was taller than she and had captivating midnight blue eyes. He had a single gold earring and dressed in fine purple robes. His hair was tied back in a little ponytail, something which surprised Kagome because most males didn't grow their hair out; it was more of a rebel-type thing. She curtsied and nearly screamed out when she felt something pinch her bottom. That's when she remembered his 'tendencies'.

* * *

Life with Miroku proved to be difficult. Everywhere she went, she heard giggling and the occasional slap as his hands went a little too far. Once you got past the groping part, Miroku proved to be a friendly guy and easy to talk to.

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome called, waving from her palace balcony. Miroku waved back from the entrance. He had just returned from the village carrying a handful of souvenirs. He knew that whenever Kagome waved, or called him, she wanted to talk. The weary priest made his way up the stairs and onto the fourth floor.

"Your highness," Miroku said with a bow. "What is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"Miroku, for the hundredth time, just call me Kagome" she replied.

"Ok then, Kagome," Miroku smiled. His hands were just itching to touch her…SLAP! Best not try that again…

"I'm serious Miroku!" Kagome huffed. She dropped herself onto a fluffy mattress and began toying with a pillow. "I was wondering…"

"That can't be a good thing" Miroku joked as he sat himself down of a chair. She ignored the tease and continued.

"I want to…well, you know…get out of this place," Kagome said while fidgeting with loose threads on the pillow. She eyed Miroku nervously and detected no signs of shock before adding, "And you don't look surprised."

"Oh Kagome, so eager are we?" Miroku asked, cocking his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Kagome was about to reply when she caught the look in his eye and raised a hand to slap him. He caught it and said with genuine sincerity. "Will you bear my child?"

"Miroku!" she cried, exasperated. "I need your help here!" The priest shook his head with feigned disappointment before cracking a grin and nodding. He knew what she wanted: to get out of this place. He didn't blame her. She moped around at the dining table, took frequent walks around the castle, and sighed deeply whenever she looked out a window. Yes, the signs were there.

"Alright, I'll help" Miroku agreed. He was rewarded with a squeal of excitement and a warm hug. The priest had known all along that she wanted to get out into the real world…the villages, but was never quite sure if it was a wise investment. With a shrug, he pushed the thought aside and watched the princess pace around the room.

"Hmm, how am I to escape from this place without being noticed?" Kagome asked aloud. She tapped a finger against her chin in thought. Miroku remained silent. Sure, it was easy for him but would be a lot more difficult for her. He was a guest. He could roam the lands unattended if he pleased.

"I've got it!" Kagome exclaimed with bubbling excitement. Miroku looked at the girl, hope radiating around the large room. He felt his heart skip with cheerfulness at the girls expression. If she had come up with a way to get out, he was sure as hell going to be happy for her. "I'll dress up as a servant!" Miroku sweatdropped.

"That's your great idea?" Miroku asked doubtfully. That was the oldest trick in the book, of course it wouldn't work!

"Hey, it's worth a shot," Kagome said. "Have you got any ideas?"

"No," Miroku admitted. "But I still think it won't work."

"Well why not?" Kagome asked, pouting.

"What if someone were to ask where you were?" he questioned.

"I'll have Kaori cover for me," Kagome replied smartly. "And I'll be home for supper because that's the most important meal…when father usually expects me."

"Ok then, what if you're caught?" he asked candidly.

"I won't be" she answered quickly. Miroku raised an eyebrow but didn't bother asking.

"I don't know about this…" Miroku said skeptically.

"Come on Miroku" she coaxed. "Just this one time…please?" Kagome tried to put on her best puppy dog eyes and strained to make them water. Miroku gave in easily.

"I guess…"

"Great! I'll be ready by sunup tomorrow" she said promptly. Kagome gave another big grin as she daydreamed about finally leaving the castle. Miroku hoisted himself off the comfortable seat and saluted her.

"Good luck to you princess," he said. "I'll be waiting by the stables with the horses."

"Arigato Miroku, I owe you one" Kagome said, still smiling.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind," he said, smirking. He quickly wiped it off as soon as he caught her gaze.

"By the way," she added casually. "Naomi misses a certain houshi…" That comment sent Miroku flying out the door in search of another butt to grope. Kagome shook her head and sighed. Some things never change...

**A/N:** I'm finally done with this chapter! So she's got an escape plan...but will it work? I'll try to update as soon as possible. I've got a great idea for a new fanfic and I'll probably work on that too which could potentially slow down my work with this one. Gomen!


End file.
